Family Secrets
by Dracoknight545
Summary: Naruto is hiding from Iruka after a massive prank. As Naruto was looking for a place to hide until things cooled down, he stumbles across a hidden cave with strange rock formations that looks like strange animals from Dragons to Dogs and from Birds to Dinosaurs; and in the middle of the cavern was glowing stone... More inside
1. Chapter 1

**Family Secrets**

**A Naruto/Pokémon Story**

**Summary: Naruto is hiding from Iruka after a massive prank. As Naruto was looking for a place to hide until things cooled down, he stumbles across a hidden cave with strange rock formations that looks like strange animals from Dragons to Dogs and from Birds to Dinosaurs; and in the middle of the cavern was glowing stone. What happens when Naruto touches the stone, things in Konoha and the rest of the Shinobi world are going to change for the better or the worse?**

**Coupling: NarutoxHinata (For now) OCx?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Revival Of A Hero<strong>

**15 years ago (3 years before the Kyuubi Attack)**

_**A young Red-hair Uzumaki around his mid to late 20s wearing a necklace with a charm entered a large cavern, accompanied him was medium size bipedal blue canine, a tall orange winged reptile with a flame burning at the end of its tails , a three-head bird and a giant steel bipedal triceratops.**_

"_**Alright, where are you?" said the Uzumaki**_

"_**Right behind you" said a voice behind the man as the Uzumaki man turned around and faced his opponent.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Present day Konoha<strong>

A certain blonde hair, whisker face 12 year old boy wearing an orange jumpsuit, was running through the village with a happy grin, this is Naruto Uzumaki of the village of the hidden leaf aka Konoha. He was the village's number 1 troublemaker. He just completed his latest pranks of exploding paint balloons in the market district as revenge of them not allowing him to buy any food or groceries for the last month.

Naruto managed to find his way to forest that surrounded the village. He knew it was a good place to hide until things cooled off in the village.

"Ha ha ha that was one great prank. Teach those idiots a lesson" said Naruto as he laughed.

Naruto was in a deep in the forest as walked around trying to find his way back to the village before it was too dark or before he got hungry. He was getting tired from the chasing earlier today, and then decided to take a nap against a side of cliff.

As Naruto asleep, the wall he was against start to break and woke up Naruto as he fell through it.

"Ahhhhhh" screamed Naruto as he fell through the wall to the other side. He tried to get out but the wall was closed as it was blocked by a huge rock pile. The pile was created as a result of the wall breaking apart and the cavern shaking some loss rocks.

With one way out blocked off, Naruto decided to explore the cavern for another way out and why it was hidden in the first place. After some time, Naruto was deep in the cavern and there was no sign of an exit, so Naruto can get out of there. As he continued to walk deep into the cave, something caught Naruto's attention.

He followed it to a huge room with an underground lake and there a bridge like structure that to the center was a large rock formation. Naruto walked across the bridge to get the center, once there Naruto look at the formation. He noticed that some of the rocks were in shapes of animals like a dog or bird and some that Naruto never seen but read about books he "borrowed" from the library occasionally like dragons and dinosaurs.

There one part of the rock that had caught Naruto, it was appear to be an adult man sealed into the rock and there object around his neck like a charm, and it was shining multi-colored gemstone. Naruto felt a powerful urge to touch it, and once he tapped the cave began to shake once again.

*Insert "Mega Evolution" from Pokémon Origins" here*

The gem began to omit a bright light hitting the rock formation, and one by one the formations began to glow and shake and Naruto was in the epic center of it. He watched the formation take on new forms as the rocks feel apart around the creatures that were once part of the formation.

Naruto was in shock as the creatures looked at him then behind him, Naruto turned around and saw a man around his late 20's with red hair, a dark green shirt, black pants and shinobi sandals and the necklace Naruto touched before the cave started to shake again. Alongside the man was a tall orange winged reptile with a burning flame at the end of its tail.

The man kneeled down to Naruto and touched on the shoulder and said "Who are you?"

The man waited for a bit and realized Naruto had fainted, "Well I guess I have to learn what's going on my own" said the man before he turned to the creatures looking at him

"Okay, guys you can go home. It's been awhile since you since your family" said the man and all of the creatures expect for the reptile behind the man and a blue bipedal jackal disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The two remaining creatures looked at the man, and were waiting. "Sir, what are your orders?" asked the bipedal canine

"One is to get the hell out of here, two find about this kid and finally what has happened since I fought that jerk before we were turned to stone, Lucario" the man replied as he flung Naruto on his back and then proceed to climb on the back of the winged reptile and the blue jackal called Lucario stood back.

"Alright Charizard, let's fly" said the man

"Right, it's good to stretch my wings once again after being turned to rocks" commented Charizard as he stretched his wings and began to move them up and down before becoming air borne and fly down the tunnel that Naruto came from. Lucario followed after them keep up with Charizard and their partner and a fainted Naruto.

They were coming close to the blockade make the first time the cave shook, the man look at Charizard as the reptile-like dragon nodded before firing a ball of fire at the wall and breaking the wall, Lucario leaped onto the Charizard's back. They burst through the wreckage and then flew off to the village.

The flying reptile flew the group to the village to the top of Hokage's office building. As they flew through the village, a few people thought they were seeing things when they spotted Charizard's shadow from the sky. Charizard landed on top of the Hokage building and the man who was carrying Naruto and Lucario leaped off the back.

"Thanks for the ride, you get some rest until I need your help again, pal" said the man as the Charizard nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Once the cloud disappeared, the man and Lucario were surrounded by a group of ANBU Black Ops. The man smiled and turned to Lucario and then said "Looks like we get to fight, I thought it was going to dull"

Lucario sighed and said "I guess so, sir" as Lucario wasn't much of fighter and only fought when he had to fight, and was more for peace.

"Hand over the Uzumaki or we'll be force to take him from you" said one of the ANBU

"Oh really, then I guess you don't know who are dealing with then do you?" commented the man as he passed Naruto over to Lucario.

"Lucario, keep the kid safe while I handle these ANBU" said the man was wiped out two blades that looked like they were claws to a powerful animal and they were still sharp enough to cut down and entire forest without breaking a sweat

"Enough" said a voice behind the ANBU team. The shinobi parted and allowed an elderly man wear a hat with kanji mark of "Fire Shadow" and large white coat. "It's been a while Hiruzen Sarutobi, I thought by now you would've retired" the man joked

"I would've thought you would've learned some manners, Toshin Uzumaki" said the third Hokage as the ANBU froze once they hear Toshin's name and step away.

"Even my ANBU fear you after all this time" said The third Hokage

"Time?" asked Toshin as he thought _"How long was I froze in stone"_

The Hokage took a smoke from his pipe before saying "It appears we have a lot to discuss, come with me and bring Naruto as well"

"You mean the kid, okay" said Toshin as he and Lucario followed the Hokage to his office

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's Office<strong>

Toshin and Lucario stood in front of the Hokage's desk and as for Naruto; he was lying on the couch as they wait for the third Hokage to sit down. There as privacy and silence barrier up protecting the room, so they can keep the meeting private

"Thank you, Toshin for returning. Still I would to know what happened to you 15 years ago" asked the Hokage

"Hokage-sama, before I tell you what happened to me. I want to know where is my sister and her husband?" asked Toshin.

Sarutobi sighed before saying "Toshin, 3 years after you disappeared the seal on your sister was weaken and the Kyuubi was unleashed"

"So what happing horrible happen to Kushina and Minato?" asked Toshin as he feared that something horrible happened to his sister.

"Kushina gave birth that night, as the both of us that a female jinchuriki's seal is extremely weaken at the time of birth. According to a note left by Minato before he and Kushina sacrificed themselves to save the village, he fought an orange masked man before they sealed the Kyuubi" Sarutobi explained

Toshin was at a loss of words, after so much time has passed since he had seen his sister and her love to be woken up, just to learn about them dying. Then something the Hokage said reminded him of something before being frozen and said "Did you say an orange masked man?"

The Hokage nodded and replied "Yes, does he seem familiar to you?"

"That's the same person, who sealed me and my summons into stone. Lucario and I received a challenge note from someone and we went to examine if it was a trap or not. Unfortunately it was and it was one harsh battle, we were about to make our final smash until you used his sharingan on us and froze us looking like a rock formation" Toshin exclaimed

"Sir, could it be possible that same man wanted to get you and us out of the way before Lady Kushina gave birth. Seeing that the time, you and Minato were one the strongest shinobi of the village excluding the Sannin and Lord Hokage" Lucario commented

"Lucario, makes a point if you and your summons were with your sister and Minato. Both you and Minato would've been able to keep the Kyuubi under control and prevent the accident from happening in the first place" Hokage stated

"Lord Hokage, what the child? You never mentioned if the child was born or not and who is the new jinchuriki?" Lucario asked

"Yes, Kushina did give birth to a baby boy, and they did seal the fox into him" The Hokage answered

"So where is my nephew?" Toshin asked

"You were with him the entire tine" explained the Hokage pointing the sleeping blonde on the couch

"Well apparently I might've scared him when he released me and my summons from our stone prison. Apparently only blood from an Uzumaki could break it, and the man we fought knew this and planned on killing Kushina and Naruto using the Kyuubi to prevent them from releasing me from my prison" commented Toshin

"I believe that might've been the true intention of the masked man" Sarutobi suggested as Toshin and Lucario nodded

"I want to take Naruto back home, the home my sister and Minato wanted him to live in if they were still alive" said Toshin

The Hokage gasped before saying "How do you know about Naruto's current living condition?"

Toshin smiled and replied "I used an old fuinjustu to read his mind to get an idea on what's been going on in the village since I was gone"

"I'm guessing you want to complain to the council about the changes" assumed The Hokage

"Yes, but this I want to get to know my nephew bit first and take care of a few things" Toshin replied as he picked up Naruto

"Alright but first" said the Hokage as he tossed a set of keys to Toshin but Lucario caught them

"Thanks, Lord Hokage" said Toshin as he and Lucario disappear in a cloud of smoke

The Hokage leaned back in his chair and took a smoke from his pipe before saying "The return of Toshin Uzumaki, I sense both good and bad things are going to happen to the village or in fact the entire Shinobi world"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**So that is the first chapter of "Family Secrets", and I hope you guys like it.**

**Also before I get complains about Toshin being perfect, he has dark secrets that will be exploited as the story continues** and some it will be explored in the next chapter.****

**Also I may have a poll on who you guys like for Naruto's uncle to hook up with later in the story.**

**Now Yes Mega Evolution will be involved in the story since the keystone for Mega Evolution broke the curse on Toshin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Secrets**

**A Naruto/Pokémon Story**

**Hey guys, thanks for all the love you have shown in the first. Yes I'm aware it felt a bit rushed but this time I've made sure it longer than the first chapter**

**I'm sorry this chapter took awhile but I had a really hard time getting the scene with the Council meeting done right and wasn't looking rushed.**

**Also the lovely who will be Toshin is….. Shizune; Oh boy I'm going to have fun with this.**

**Recently I have received some question concerning the shippings in this story. Normally it's Naruto and Harem and few side couples, but for this one it's going to be mainly Naruhina.**

**Still this is my story, so I may change my mind and let Naruto have one more girl like Shion or Shizuka to name a couple of girls.**

**Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter as I make the civilian council and Danzo look like a group of Derpy Dunsparces **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Council Meeting and Training<strong>

**Namikaze-Uzumaki compound**

Toshin and Lucario were waiting outside of Naruto's room to see his reaction from removing some strange and suspicious seals that were placed on Naruto excluding the seal containing the Kyuubi.

"Toshin, should you get to the meeting" asked Lucario

"I know but I have to make sure that Naruto is okay since it's my duty as his uncle" Toshin asked

"You just want to see his reaction to removal of the seal too" Lucario comment

Toshin chuckled for a bit before saying "Okay yeah that too, certain how he looked like before I got rid them. With the seals removed, it will make him smarter and stronger and be on the same level like most kids in his age group"

Lucario nodded and then a scream came from Naruto's room

_**"GGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!?"**_

"Well looks like my nephew is awake" said Toshin as he entered the room to be greeted by a pillow to the face that was thrown by Naruto.

"What the hell, did you do to me" said Naruto, who looked a lot different from the last time anyone saw him. He lost some baby fat and gain some muscles and taller reaching to the new height 5'01" and making him the tallest in his class by one inch.

"That's someway to greet your uncle" said Toshin as he tossed the pillow back at Naruto for payback from earlier.

Naruto calm down when the man said that he was his uncle and then said "Wait, did you say that you're my uncle Dattebayo?"

Toshin nodded and was about to say yes but he was tackled to the ground by Naruto, "I have family, I have family. I'm no longer alone"

"HEY GET OFF OF ME" shouted Toshin as he shoved Naruto off of him

"Sorry about that uncle Uh…" said Naruto as he remember he didn't know what was his uncle's name in general

"The name is Toshin Uzumaki; I'm your mother's older brother and thanks to you. I'm able to see my nephew. We are the last members of the powerful Uzumaki clan" said Toshin introducing himself to Naruto properly

Naruto was awestruck and was his mind started to fill up with hundreds upon hundreds of question he wanted to ask his uncle like "Why was he in stone" and much more especially about his clan and why they were the last two and why he looked different than before he meet his uncle.

"I know you have loads of question to ask, but I have to be somewhere. So I'll answer one and then you can asked my friend Lucario the rest of them" said Toshin as his summon groaned

"Uh… Uncle Toshin, I do have one question. What was my mom like?" asked Naruto

Toshin cleared his throat before answering "She was powerful kunoichi as much she was kindhearted before I disappeared and was more worthy of being the clan head than me. She would've been happy to see me alive again and how much you have grown, kid" before standing up and heading out

"Wait, where are you going Uncle?" asked Naruto curiously

"I have to go to a boring council meeting, something about my return. I'll explain when I get back" Toshin replied before disappearing in a watery whirlpool

"I wish I could learn that one day" said Naruto

"Perhaps one day, you will young Uzumaki" said Lucario, surprising Naruto for bit

"Wait you can talk, does that you mean you're a summon?" asked Naruto

"Yes, I'm a clan summon and my kind belong to the Uzumaki as a gift from legendary Rikudo Sennin many centuries ago. I'm not the best to explain this, your uncle can explain it better than me" Lucario replied

"Alright, but still have one more question" Naruto said as Lucario nodded

"What the heck did my uncle do to me?" shouted Naruto

"Toshin noticed some strange seals on your backside and forehead. They were affecting your mental and body growth, so Toshin being an expert of Funinjustu got rid of them and it took a while for the effect to show" Lucario explained

"So that's why I'm a bit stronger and I can understand what you're saying clearer" Naruto commented

Lucario nodded and said "Yes, that is correct. Also Toshin wanted your body ready for some special training he wanted you to do"

"Special Training, Sweet so when do I start?" said Naruto as he felt he take on anything

"Your Uncle said you would start after he gets back, and he wanted you to get used to your improved body. But first we should get you some clothes" Lucario stated as Naruto noticed he had nothing on but a pair of light blue and orange boxers

"Right" said Naruto feeling a bit embarrassed

* * *

><p><strong>Council Room- Hokage Tower<strong>

Toshin appeared at the meeting room, and had to stay outside until he was called in by the Hokage. Toshin decide to peek into the meeting room.

In the center of the room was a large long circular, at the far end was where the Hokage sat and to his left and right were his advisors, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, who Toshin considered fossils that needed a long dirt nap.

On the left side was the shinobi clans, Toshin knew some of them since he came to the village after some time away. On the right side was the civilian council, to Toshin it was something the village could without consider there one person he hate on that, Sakurai Haruno, the unofficial leader of the civilian council. She was a…; No that might be offense… in a nice words a gold digger, only looking for men from powerful and rich clan so she could live the good life.

Toshin stood outside as he heard Hiruzen start the meeting as he said "Thank you all for showing up at short notice for this meeting. But I have an important announcement"

"This wouldn't have to do with numerous sightings of large flying creature that were claimed yesterday afternoon" said Hiashi Hyuuga, clan head of the Hyuuga clan as he remember his youngest daughter spotted the creature while training and then bothered him all day long about it after showing him a drawing of what she saw.

"Always direct to the point since we first meet huh, Hiashi" said a voice as everyone turned to the source and it was Toshin Uzumaki looking a bit batter entering the room causing everyone on the civilian council to gasp

On the shinobi side, Shikaku Nara was performing the ram seal aka the Genjutsu Dissipation to see if was a Genjutsu or not so he could get back to sleeping. Tsume and her canine partner Kuromaru sniffed the air to see if it was the real Toshin Uzumaki as Shibi's insects confirming that he was real and _alive_.

"Sorry for my appearance, I had a mean encounter before coming here; Lord Hokage" apologized Toshin as he dusted himself for a bit before taking a seat.

"I see, well you and I know you will be presiding for both Namikaze and Uzumaki until Naruto is of age and he will take the Namikaze seat" said the Hokage as Toshin

This was follow an uproar on the civilian side before Hiruzen said "Toshin Uzumaki has return to the village after a mysterious disappearance that happen a few years before the incident with Kyuubi and he will be Naruto's guardian until he's of age"

"Yes that is true. As some of you don't know, Naruto is the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze" said Toshin and this causing the civilian council to go into another uproar until they suddenly stopped and began to feel cold and frighten.

The members of the civilian side looked back the table and at the center looking dead straight on was a small grayish bipedal animal was staring at all of them with its large lavender eyes and big dark purple pupils.

The civilian council was frozen stiff as it looked like they face-to-face with Shinigami itself and the god of death was looking directly into their corrupted souls.

"Thank you for quieting those idiot pigs, Espurr" said Toshin as he tossed an apple to the small creature known as Espurr.

"Espurrr" purred Espurr as it caught the fruit and disappeared to back where it came from.

"As what I was saying before being interrupted by the civilian council; Naruto is the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze and Kushina being my sister, I am Naruto's uncle and his guardian since no one has made any claims of god-parent ship. Also I plan on taking on a training trip before he graduates" said Toshin

"That is acceptable" said the Hokage as the clan head agreed since some of them tried to take in Naruto but couldn't do so because of the civilian council was in control of Naruto's well being since he wasn't neither a shinobi or at of age before Toshin's return

Then Danzo asked "How will you train the boy, there are only 7 days before graduation?" ; Danzo was already aware of Toshin's return before the meeting by his ROOT Nin spies, he was looking for the perfect moment to take Toshin's summoning contract and use it for his own plans along with the stone that Toshin wears around his neck.

"Unfortunately Danzo that info is clan business and one more thing" said Toshin as he snapped his fingers and then three shadows emerged.

The first one was big purple poltergeist with bright red eyes and a Cheshire cat grin, the second looked like a broken puppet that was used to entertain children instead of the shinobi arts, and the last one actually came from ceiling a medium lamp-like ghost with a burning ghostly flame inside of it.

Each of the ghosts dropped a body of a ROOT Nin and lied them down on the table. This shocked everyone as the bodies appeared to have their life force and chakra sucked from their bodies especially the bodies that belonged to the clans that present.

"That's just a warning, Danzo not to mess with my family ever again" said Toshin as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke along with the ghosts and only leave two scrolls, one for the Hokage and the other one surprisingly for Hiashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Namikaze-Uzumaki compound<strong>

Naruto dressed in a dark grey jacket with red-orange stripes on the arms with a fishnet shirt under the jacket; along with a pair of black shinobi pants and grey sandals. Currently was sparring with Lucario until his uncle returned from the meeting with the Hokage and the council; from what Naruto knew from the Hokage was that the meetings were long and boring.

Lucario was testing Naruto's skills as now to see where he and Toshin had to improve during their training trip. So far, Naruto needed a lot of work to get done; his Taijutsu was barely decent at most, Genjutsu was dead and Ninjutsu was okay but the only problem was the Bushin no Jutsu but Lucario knew that Toshin could take care of it.

Toshin was planning to teach Naruto some fuinjutsu during their trip along with teaching Naruto about his heritage as an Uzumaki and maybe his birth parents, but seeing how Naruto's skills are currently, it was good thing that the place they were heading to had a different time-space as in 1 days in the Ninja world is a month in the place to where Naruto and Toshin were heading too.

Speaking of Toshin, he transported him to watch Naruto and Lucario finish their sparring secession. Naruto fell down on his behind and started to pant from the spar, and said "Man you're a tough fighter Lucario"

"He was just going easy on you, Naruto" said Toshin

"What you got to be kidding, Toshin-ji" said Naruto as Lucario shook his head

"Nope he isn't, but you managed to keep with me" commented Lucario as he helped Naruto

"It appears that we have much work ahead of us to get done in a week" stated Toshin

"But the graduation exam is in week" said Naruto

"Well where I'm taking you, will make a day into a month" Toshin as he started to make a few hands

"What are you talki…." Said Naruto just as his uncle slammed his hand onto the ground and surround them in a smoke cloud. Once the cloud clear, it revealed that they weren't in the village anymore and they were in the middle of some kind of forest that clean and a lot greener then the trees and plants in the village.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto as he saw his uncle and Lucario walk down a dirt road and then followed them as they were out of the woods and looking over a small township

"This is Treasure Town, one of the many township in Land of Kemono, home of the Uzu-kemono" replied Toshin

"How did we get here?" asked Naruto as he looked over the township

"I used a reverse-summoning jutsu to get us here, and this is where we're staying for 6 months until you are ready for the graduation exam" explained Toshin

"Wait 6 months, but the exam is in a week; how I am suppose to get all that training down passed the date for the graduation exam" complained Naruto

"Naruto, Time flows different between my homeland and your home. What a day is to you is a month for me" explained Lucario

"Really, so since there are 7 days until the exam, that means we'll be here for 7 months" Naruto commented

"More or less, just depends on how fast you can master the training and you being Dead last in your class, this was the only place that could help you and also help you adjust to your more developed body" said Toshin as he started down the road as Naruto .

Naruto and Lucario followed after him shortly as Naruto complained once more "Hey come on, that was the old me before you got rid of those strange seal on me"

"Still from watching you spar, we know we don't worry much about Taijutsu, it more mental training we need to work on and charka control as well and I have a perfect solution to save that issue with your bad clones" stated Toshin as Naruto groaned as he hate to be reminded of his bad clones

"Toshin, I think we should go meet with Lady Gardevoir and Chatot before we begin" Lucario suggested

Toshin nodded as they reached a fork-in-the road and then head to the right and climbed up hill as Naruto asked "Who is this Lady Gardevoir and what's a Chatot?"

"They are a couple of friends of ours that need to meet before we start your training" said Toshin as they reached the top of the hill.

On top of the hill, which was flat making it look alike a top of a plateau instead. In the center was a large tent that resembled some sort of pink rabbit creature with a shut gate, and in front of it was gated hole.

Surrounding the tent and hole were totem poles with carvings of different kinds of creatures on it; and torches that were burning bright.

"Wow this is place cool" said Naruto as he walked over the gated hole. Then….

"_**Footprint Detected! Footprint Detected!**_"

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 2<strong>

**So that was Chapter 2, I hope you guys like and enjoy it since it's longer than the last one and doesn't seem a bit rushed**

** But I did have a bit trouble with scene involving the council which why the chapter was delayed alot, but I managed to do it. Also you have to admit how Espurr looks with those soul-sucking eye was a nice touch to shut the civilian council up**

**Also I have an idea that I'm not sure if I should do or not and that Naruto has a brother and sister separated at birth and the only person that knew about was the 3****rd**** Hokage**

**It's brief but I would get into more details and I will but I need to if you guys like the idea and I would like to see how you guys delivery the concept and next chapter we can see if it does match what I had in mind for it**

**In Pokémon news, we got a lot new megas in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, I love them all but one I hate and that is Mega Audio, why just why they decided on a Mega Evo for that thing in the first place.**

**Anyway there two upcoming event from Gamestop, one involves a shiny Mega Gengar and the second one is about Diancie. I plan on get both**

**Shiny Gengar is from October 13 to October 26**

**Diancie is from October 27 to November 16**

**Pretty much the shiny Gengar is for Halloween and Diancie is for either the ORAS event for Mega Diancie or the English dub of the Diancie Movie, which I'm not sure when the dub is set for release on TV**

**Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter and I promise to get the next chapter out for this story and one of my other stories as soon as I can. Remember I have things to do outside of Fanfiction like school and job hunting**


	3. Omake 01- Lucario's Discovery

**Family Secrets **

**This is the first Omake I did for "Family Secret"**

**A quick summary of it, takes place between Chapters 1 and 2, where after having the seals removed from Naruto. Lucario goes off to explore the village and examine the changes to it since their disappearance and while exploring he makes an interesting encounter and discovery before returning to Toshin and Naruto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake #01- Lucario's Discovery<strong>

**Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound**

Lucario was waiting outside the bedroom that his partner Toshin was working on as he removed the hindering seals off of his newly discovered nephew, Naruto. The aura Uzu-kemono was looking up at the afternoon sky and watch the clouds moves, it had been a long time since Lucario or Toshin had seen sunlight or felt fresh air since being encased in stone for 15 years.

Then Toshin came out of the room, wiped his forehead before saying "Man there were a lot of minor seal. Hopefully I got them"

"I take it that the removal was a success?" asked Lucario

"Yes it was, my friend" said Toshin with a nod as he noticed Lucario looking off in the distance. Then he got an idea before he said "Lucario, we got some time before Naruto wakes up and the meeting, I want you to do investigation mission"

"Hmm?" said Lucario as he question what kind of investigation

"I want to explore the village in secret and see how much has changed since we disappeared. Also keep hidden, unless you have to show yourself" Toshin explained

"Of course, I'll be back as soon as I can" said Lucario before disappearing in a flash of aura

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha (The Village hidden in the Leaves)<strong>

Lucario was standing high on top of a pole to get a vantage point to see some of the changes to the village. One change that Lucario noticed that there were four heads on the mountain instead of three, "So Minato did become Hokage, I wish me and Toshin were able to see it to believe it. Perhaps if we did escape the duel or realize it could've been a trap maybe we could've prevented what happen to you and Kushina-sama" said Lucario as he leaped into the shadows to explore the village in secret.

As Lucario explored the village, he noticed the abundance of civilian own shops and few clan owned shops. In the past, the number types of shops were about in an even range of the different types shops. Also he noticed there were only a few clan compounds which was a bit strange since in the past there were more activate shinobi clans; apparently something caused the numbers to decrease in during the 15 years.

"It's clear that a lot has changed since we disappeared" said Lucario to himself as he reached the village's academy. Lucario noticed the academy has grown a bit larger than the last time, as he examined the academy's structure and size; Lucario remember his partner's dream to settle down and have a family one day.

Before leaving the academy, Lucario sense a disturbance in the aura, he followed the disturbance to the source, a group of 3 boys picking on and hurting a young girl. They kicking her and calling her names like _"Demon friend" _or _"Demon wench"_.

Lucario having a stronger sense of justice, found this wrong for two reasons, 3-on-1 which was unfair and insulting the girl; He placed his frontal paws in front of himself and aimed behind the boys and then Lucario shot a ball of aura at the tree behind them.

"GAH What was that?" asked one of the bullies

"I don't know but who ever shot it must have lousy aim" replied another one

"Maybe it's that demon-boy Naruto again" commented the leader of the trio

Lucario leaped down between the bullies and then create a powerful aura around him. Causing the bullies to look behind them and see what almost hit them. Lucario put his paws together and then spread them apart and created a bone-shaped staff and whirled it around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(A.N. So Yes Lucario is making to appear more threatening by increasing his Aura power and I just realized you can make the "Over 9000" joke and I'm going to see it a lot in the reviews for this Omake)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Then Lucario slammed the bones at the feet of the bullies scaring them off and leaving the girl behind as she was on the ground hurt. Lucario lowered his aura level down and walked up to the girl and placed a small blue berry in front of her and left.<p>

Lucario watched from the shadows as the young girl wake up and eat the berry. Shortly after the girl left, Lucario head to the warehouse district to see where Toshin's private warehouse and to make sure it was still locked up and that no one had entered it and stolen the items locked up there.

Before Toshin and Lucario disappeared, Toshin owned a large warehouse that he stored several scrolls Toshin has discovered and hidden away along with powerful weapons too, so that no one can see them or know about their existence and it was a private man cave for him or hiding spot when Kushina went on a rampage.

Lucario arrived to the warehouse and noticed something strange, there were ANBU guards watching over the building like that there something hidden inside there that no one was supposed to see at all especially in the abandon area of the warehouse district.

Lucario closed his eye and use his aura to location where were the ANBU were guarding the entire time. Inside the warehouse, Lucario found a glass-chamber and inside was human-shape; was making it hard for Lucario to get a clear view of who was in.

Until Lucario felt a familiar pulse coming from the glass chamber, Lucario headed back to Toshin with the information he came discovered from the warehouse. Luckily Lucario was able to keep hidden from the ANBU when he was near the warehouse. This was big news that Toshin had to hear immediately, Lucario hurried back to compound to tell Toshin about this before he went off to the meeting with the council.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF OMAKE<strong>

**Man it feels good to say those words again**

**I know you guys were expecting another chapter for "Keyblade Shinobi" or many other stories. I promise to get a new chapter at least every Friday or weekend if that makes you guys feel better. But the main reason that the stories are updating slowly mainly because of school and I get writer's block.**

**Anyway I know what Lucario saw in the warehouse, can you guess? Give it your best shot?**

**Also I do have this idea but I want to wait later to explain but what 3 Legendary Pokémon would you associate with Uzumaki?**

**For me, it's Rayquaza, Lugia and Xernas. Speaking of Rayquaza I like his Mega evolution that was announced last week and his ability "Delta Storm" is like a Hurricane Weather Effect.**

**One last thing, if you guys like this, should I do more every few chapters focusing on one character mainly? If you guys got a good idea for an omake let me know via review or PM me**

**Anyway see you guys next time… ^.-**


	4. Chapter 3

**Family Secrets**

**A Naruto/Pokémon Story**

**Hey guys, I know that I promised that I would work on "Keyblade Shinobi" but I ran into a bit of writer's block and for some started doing this chapter on paper while trying to figure out **_***Spoiler Alert**_*** How should Mario Bros and Naruto meet each other, I had this joke that Naruto, Donald and Goofy fall down this giant green warp pipe in space like how they got to Wonderland in the Manga version of "Kingdom Hearts" and Donald would get stuck in the pipe **_***Spoilers End***_

**Also I had Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire on the mind as well, so that didn't help out as well with the writer's block. Also I managed to beat the main story in 3 days and I'm working on the Delta Episode at my own pace. **

**So far, the Delta episode looks awesome and much better than the Looker series in X and Y. Also I am loving the new Mega Evolutions that were introduce in ORAS but not Audino… Personal hatred which goes along with Sawk, Thorh and Destiny Bond spamming NPCs**

**Before I start, I want to thank you all for the support and positive reviews for the last chapter and the Omake. I am going to Omake at the start and end of an arc, and I am going to take suggestion for either story possible or comical omakes**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Welcome to the Wigglytuff Guild <strong>

"_**Footprint Detected! Footprint Detected!**_" cried a voice under Naruto's feet

"GAH!?" shouted Naruto as he leaped off the platform and then turned to his uncle

"What the heck was that, ji-chan?" asked Naruto

"Lucario, would you go onto the platform and show Naruto what was that" suggested Toshin as Lucario nodded and stepped on the platform

"_**Footprint Detected! Footprint Detected!**_" cried the same voice

"_**Footprint Detected! Footprint Detected!**_" The voice repeated for the second time

"_**Examining Footprint"**_ spoke the voice

Before Toshin could explain to Naruto about what had just occurred with Lucario, a new voice up roared from the platform….

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU THINK'?"**_ the new voice roared

"But it's rare to see a Lucario especially in this region" commented the first voice

"The last time a Lucario had been seen in this region was about 15 years ago" squawked the second voice.

Then Toshin walked over to the platform and kneed down and said "Just open the gate already, peach-beak".

Suddenly the voices under the platform were quiet for several moment s until….. "**LORD TOSHIN!?**" shouted the second voice which was soon followed by orders to open the main gates to let Toshin, Lucario and Naruto access into the tent.

Naruto watched as the gates opened up revealing a hole in the ground and a ladder sticking out of it, meaning they were heading underground. Then the young Uzumaki looked at his uncle and his summon partner and started to wonder on how powerful is he really.

He had learn from book from library that Naruto read afterhours since the public library usually kept Naruto out during the day but he would sneak in after dark to find a book to read or find something that could help him be a better shinobi; that a person to own a summoning contract, you had to prove your worth for it, but to be called a lord or Master. The person would've had to be incredibly powerful like the Hokage or the legendary Sennin trio that Naruto had read about one time.

"Naruto, come on. We can't keep the guild mistress waiting for us said Toshin as Lucario climbed down and shortly after Toshin did the same.

"Okay I'm coming" said Naruto as he quickly followed them down the hole.

Unknowing to any of them, Toshin and Naruto were being watched by an Archeops, a half reptilian and half bird Uzu Kemono that was working for a group that were causing mischief and mayhem across the land during Toshin's absence.

"Oh boy, the boss isn't going to be happy about Toshin and Lucario's return" said the avian-reptile as he started to fly away to report to what he had seen. Like Toshin and Naruto, Archeops was being watched as well, the mysterious figure was watching all of them from the forest's edge as Toshin and Naruto entered the hole and Archeops started to fly away.

The mysterious figure dashed over keep in the forest as it waited to meet them one day in person after Archeops flew away.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Konoha<strong>

It had been an hour since Naruto and Toshin, and the Hokage was dealing with an angry kunoichi.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT!?**" shouted the kunoichi who was known as Anko Mitarashi.

"Calm down, Naruto found someone from his family. He insisted in taking Naruto with him to help train before the gennin exam" explained the Hokage to Anko

The Hokage had known he would have to face Anko when he had to tell her about this. For the last few months, Anko and Naruto had become like siblings ever since she found Naruto hiding in the Forbidden Forest on his birthday. Anko started to help Naruto improve on this school work when she was available to do so.

Actually Anko had a good relationship with Naruto's family mainly his uncle as that Anko was once Toshin's gennin students along with Yuugao and Hayate until his disappearance and the she was took up by Orochimaru

Then Anko started to leave as she had a devious grin on her face, "Anko, where are you going?" asked the Hokage.

"While I'm going to pay him a beating" said Anko as she started out the door

"Anko, you mean a visit" asked the Hokage

"Yeah right" Anko said sarcastically as she left and closed the door behind her.

The Hokage let out a big sigh as he started to worry about Anko, as she had a bit of a grudge towards Toshin for abandoning her after the whole event with Orochimaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Naruto and Toshin (Underground)<strong>

Naruto and Toshin found themselves in an underground room; the room was well light because of the candle light and windows that let light from the outside into the room. Naruto looked around and saw that there were two large wooden post boards that were covered with numerous notes and images.

"Toshin-ji, where are we?" asked Naruto

"This is the first level area of the guild, young boy" said a voice behind Naruto. Then Naruto turned around and saw a small multicolored bird with a head shaped like a Music note looking at him.

"Did you just talk?" asked Naruto

"Of course I did, young boy" spoke the bird surprising Naruto.

"Yeesh Chatot, go easy on the kid. This is his first time meeting other Uzu Kemono" commented Toshin

The bird aka Chatot turned to Toshin and replied "Yes I know, it was just like you and your sisters a long time ago"

As Toshin nodded while remembering the first time he and his sisters came to the Uzu Kemono world before they're separated because of business in Konoha involving Kushina leaving her home country and her family before reuniting with Toshin and their sister several years later after the destruction of their home, making them the last three living members of the Uzumaki Clan.

Chatot flew onto Toshin's shoulder and said "Lord Toshin, I think it's time we go meet Lady Gardevoir"

Toshin nodded and said "Come on Naruto" getting Naruto's attention "We got to go downstairs so we can meet the leader of this place" as Toshin climbed down another ladder

"Okay" Naruto commented as he followed his uncle down another hole to the 3rd floor of the guild. Like the floor above it was big room but it was different in style. There two tunnels one the left side and another one on the right.

On the left side of the ladder, was a large boiling pot sitting on top of a dim fire; and to the right side was this big door was open revealing it was a double door and they were decorated in unique colors and at the sides of the door were two torches lit brightly.

"Please wait here for a moment. I'll call you in once I inform the Guild mistress about your arrival" said Chatot as he flew inside and closed the door behind him.

"Ji-chan, so who is the Guild Mistress" asked Naruto

"Well it's been awhile but the last time I was here, they had a powerful guild master called Wigglytuff. He might be weak one on the outside but he was tough, yeah he could be a bit childish when things didn't go right but he was one heck of a guild master" replied Toshin as he looked through the guild's window that looked over the ocean.

"So what happened to this Wigglytuff Uzu-kemono, if he was so powerful why is there a new guild master in charge?" asked Naruto

Toshin turned to Naruto and said "That is one question; I want to find out myself Naruto"

After a few minutes, Chatot flew out of the room and landed between Naruto and Toshin before saying "The Guild Mistress will see the both of you right now" then started to fly back to the same room as Naruto and Toshin followed him there.

Once inside the room, like outside there were two torches and between them was rug and on the opposite side with two closed treasure chests. A rug or flag with the guild's emblem on it was hanging against the wall.

Standing on the rug was a white bipedal Uzu-Kemono with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green underside. It has long, slender, white legs underneath the gown, and green hair that curls down the sides of its head. There are spikes on the side of its face, resembling a masquerade mask. It has green arms and long, slender fingers that resemble gloves. A red fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the centermost horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms.

To her left side was Chatot sitting on a top of the one of the chest.

"Ah It's good to see you after so long, Master Toshin" said the Uzu-kemono bowing to Toshin and Naruto

"The feeling is likewise, Gardevoir. Though I'm surprised that Guild Master Wigglytuff retired from his position here" replied Toshin

"Yes, Wigglytuff's sudden retirement so he could explore the world was a bit shocking and the fact he nominated me and along side of my team" replied Gardevoir

"I see, Well Wigglytuff was a bit strange in my youth. But anyway, I came here to help my nephew Naruto with his shinobi training and see if he could sign the summoning scroll as well" Toshin comment as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Training is one thing but are you mad, Toshin. The boy is too young to sign the scroll, he must either 16 years of age or ranked as a chunnin before he was able to sign it" Chatot complained

"Yes, I am aware of the age limit on the scroll but I feel that Naruto could be able to handle it besides isn't time to change the rule for a new generation of Uzumaki" Toshin stated

"I agree with Master Toshin as well. I believe the boy can handle the stress of summoning us when needed" Gardevoir commented shocking the bird

"Naruto, I need to step out for a moment. So I can privately chat with Lady Gardevoir and Chatot" Toshin said

Naruto nodded before saying "Okay, Ji-chan" then left the room and closed the door behind him

"He's much like his mother, by the way how are your sisters?" asked Gardevoir

Toshin sighed, and then said "I've been frozen in time for 15 years to find out one is missing and another is dead"

"Oh my, but how did this happen?" Gardevoir asked as she was shocked

"I have to blame myself for it; Kushina was killed by supposed the same Uchiha that froze me. As for Makoto, I was told that she was kidnapped. Some brother I was" Toshin said as he lowered his head in a disappointment and sighed

"Hmm, well me and Wigglytuff figure out what to Kushina as her name has been crossed out on the scroll. But I'm curious why she didn't summon her Uzu-kemono to help her out" Chatot stated

"I'm surprised myself, why she didn't in the first place. She was the second strongest out of the three of us" Toshin commented

"But remember Kushina didn't wanted the Uzu-kemono to be in harm's way after the incident with Sher Khan" Gardevoir stated

Toshin and Chatot nodded before Toshin said "Right, the exiled Persian that sworn revenge on Kushina and her children getting his tail beaten by her and caught for his crimes. I'll have to be careful of that cat when I take Naruto near the badlands"

"I suggest you wait until the boy is ready to handle the harshness of the area before you go anywhere near that dreadful place" Chatot suggested

Toshin was about to speak to until there was a lot commotion outside. Toshin, Lucario, Gardevoir and Chatot headed out of Gardevoir's room and saw that Naruto was in a fight with 4 other Uzu-Kemono.

Gardevoir walked up to Naruto and other and then raised her arms in the air and started to gather energy from the windows as it all formed into a big of pink energy. Then she fired the ball at them, blasting into the walls and knocking most of them out.

"What was that?" asked Naruto as he recovered from Gardevoir's attack

"Gardevoir's Moonblast technique" replied Toshin

"Alright now someone explained what was happening here?" Chatot squawked

"Treecko and Froakie were at their pranks again. Then this boy join in their fun, and I was going to teach them a lesson" commented a medium size Uzu-Kemono with a huge mouth and rounded ear that looked like stereos called Loudred

"It was just harmless prank, we pulled. Don't you have a funny bone in you, Loudred" replied the green gecko with a leaf-like tail called Treecko

"Yeah, we just wanted have some fun before dinner time" a small blue frog with a white fluff neck collar called Froakie

"Treecko, Froakie, I have told you two hundreds of times about your pranks. You two are guild members, so you must take things seriously" said Chatot as he saw Treecko and Froakie napped.

Then Chatot started to smack them with his wings, "I think a proper punishment is need for you two to learn to your lesson" said Chatot as Treecko and Froakie recovered

"Actually I have good idea for one. I was going to tell you and Naruto, Lady Gardevoir but I want to see what skills Treecko and Froakie have as well" Toshin commented

"Oh, what would that be?" asked Gardevoir

"Tomorrow morning, I want Naruto along with Treecko and Froakie to travel to Mt. Ironhide and get the treasure on the summit. It will be a difficult task because of the Steel-affinity Uzu-kemono that live there and the guardian that rests on top protecting the treasure" Toshin explained as he saw Naruto, Treecko and Froakie's faces lighten up in excitement.

"But if they fail?" said Chatot

"You may decide their punishment and I'll take Naruto back home and give them a crash course in everything he need to know in the normal 7 days back home than the 7 months here. Then I'll bring Naruto back when he is either of age or receives the Chunnin rank" Toshin replied as Naruto, Treecko and Froakie's faces quickly changed from excitement to fear and worried.

"You hear that boys, this might be your last night here. So sleep well and eat hearty" said Chatot before flying into the mess hall to celebrate Toshin's return

So did Toshin, Lucario, Loudred and Gardevoir and leaving Naruto, Treecko and Froakie alone as they worried about tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile back in Konoha, The Forest of Death<strong>

After her meeting with the Hokage, Anko head to her usually area and home, the infamous Forest of Death. She was waiting in a groove of tree as she waiting for someone or something to come.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER<strong>

**Before I get complaints, I know Kushina and Minato sacrificed themselves to seal Kurama into Naruto. Still The masked man aka Obito was the one responsible for causing it to happen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I guess finishing this up at night can bring a dark side to the ending as Naruto, Treecko and Froakie worry about their futures. Also what is Anko up to?**

**Next times- "Up Mt. Ironhide, Pass or Fail"**

**For those wondering, I'll explain what is the deal with Sher Khan the Persian (The name is a reference to The Jungle Book, if either seen the movie adaptions or read the book, you might figure out what is the deal with the Persian being exiled)**

**Anyway, I'm done with classes for the rest of this year and I decided to focus on one story at a time or at least do an arc at a time. I'm going to start with "Family Secrets" do it until the start of the "Land of Waves" arc and then do "Keyblade shinobi" until I get a world or 2 done and next would be "Shinobi Trainer".**

**I will work on "Anko's Gennin Daze" a popular request as an in-between to back the stories apart**

**This brings me to some bad news, as much I don't want to do this but I have to. It's not a final decision but I'm going to put "Monster Tamers XD" on Hiatus or just end it complete and bring over the idea I am using or have planned from it and bring to either "Family Secrets" or "Shinobi Trainer"**

**Now my opinions on the ending of Naruto, I loved it but I did have a few issues with it and no it has nothing to do with ending couples (Still a bit surprise Choji and Karui ended up together and shocked Anko lost her figure). I enjoyed it over all and I still do have an issue with the skyscraper line in the ending background of the last page.**

**I was going to talk about Toshin having another girl alongside Shizune but I want to keep that idea a mystery as of now. Don't worry if you think it's Anko, I have planned to be with Iruka.**

**Until next time- Dragonstorm**


	5. Chapter 4

**Family Secrets**

**A Naruto/Pokémon Story**

**Welcome to the New Year and here is a new chapter of "Family Secrets" **

**Like I said, I'm going to do up to Chapter 10 or so of "Family Secrets" which would be the end of the Intro Arc and the start of the Land of Waves Arc .Then I'll work on a different story for while and rotate.**

**This is a big one, will Naruto, Treecko and Froakie pass or fail Toshin's test**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Up Mt. Ironhide, Pass or Fail<strong>

**The Forest of Death (Konoha)**

Anko was waiting in a hidden grotto for someone that was located in a more dangerous area of the training area. She headed to the grotto after her meeting with the Hokage about Naruto and his uncle, Anko was a bit on the edge since she wanted to give Toshin a proper "Greeting" after disappearing for so many years.

Then Anko heard something slither into the grotto, soon she spotted a familiar long and lanky dark purple and a red blade-like tail before saying "Okay, enough of the drama, Aku" before she crossed her arms

Aku the Seviper, a Poisonous viper based Uzu-kemono; lowered his yellow-gold masked head with his two elongated blood red fangs from a hole in the grotto's ceiling as he meet face to face with Anko and said "My it has been a long time since the last time we had seen each other or at least had a pleasant chat"

"It has been Aku, but I heard Toshin-sensei was back, so I want to give him a proper 'greeting'" said Anko as she slammed her fist into the palm of her hand

The large snake sighed and shook his head before he coiled up on the ground and then said "I see, so what you want me to do about it" before he started to sleep off his recent meal, which was a big buck

Suddenly Aku was grabbed by the neck, "I know you can get me to your summon world" said Anko as she held Aku's head tightly in her hand

Aku quickly broke free of Anko's hold and then turned towards her, "Alright I'll do it in honor of our friendship" replied Aku

"Good, I'll be back in a few hours, so you have some time to digest and I'll be packed to go as well" said Anko with her trademark grin before she left the grotto as Aku fell asleep but some reason as he started to doze off he felt something bad was going to happen

* * *

><p><strong>Black Marsh (An area south of Treasure Town and east of the Badlands, home of the exiled)<strong>

The Archeops that was the Wigglytuff was resting his wings in the Black Woods and enjoying some water from the wetlands. "Yum that hit the spot" said Archeops after he drank some water from the stream and then…

"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

Archeops slipped into the river once he heard the roar and then looked up and started to shake in fear, "It not be you're…." said the prehistoric Bird Uzu-Kemono as he gazed upon a Persian, known as the Classy cat Uzu-Kemono but this one had a scar on his right eye and look all battered up with a damaged right ear.

"Yes it is me, Shere Khan" replied the Persian that was known as the villainous Shere Khan

"But you were exiled" cried Archeops then was pinned down to ground by Shere Khan as he snarled angrily at Archeops as his sharp claws were at his jugular.

"Please let me go, and I'll never bother you ever again" pleaded Archeops as he shut his eyes tight

"Give me a good reason, why should I let you live?" asked Shere Khan as he started to dig his claws into Archeops' throat

"I saw two Uzumaki, two of them. A young men and a cub" cried Archeops as the Persian withdraw for bit

"Two of them? Was he one of them?" asked Shere Khan

"Yes, Toshin was there. But I'm not sure who the Uzumaki cub was even though he had blonde hair" replied Archeops

Shere Khan got off the Archeops and then said "Go tell them that I, Shere Khan have return and I swear my revenge any who share the blood of Kushina Uzumaki" before he let out a powerful roar scaring Archeops away

Nearby under the roots of a large lonely Mangrove tree, a lone Absol was resting her lair until she heard a loud and powerful roar. She climbed out of large root that made up her lair and climbed up to one of the high branches and saw Shere Khan.

"It will be good to have my vengeances on that accursed clan once and for all" said Shere Khan as he felt a presence nearby

"Show yourself!?" growled Shere Khan

"If you attack the Uzumaki, they were strike back with force" said a feminine voice from up above Shere Khan

"Raven!?" said Shere Khan looked up at Raven, the Absol as she laid along the branch

"It's against the Uzu-Kemono Law, to kill Humans especially of the Uzumaki clan, descendants of the Rikudou Sennin" explained Raven

"Do you think I care" argued Shere Khan

"No not really, you are exiled. So it would be better that you return to the Badlands where you belong before something happens" said Raven

"As if, but you want to try then I suggest you get down from that tree" said Shere Khan as he traveled off towards Treasure Town

"Why do I even bother" sighed Raven as she raced off towards Mt. Ironhide underground tunnels as it was a faster way to Treasure Town then going straight through the Marshlands and forests

* * *

><p><strong>Mt. Ironhide (Floor 4), located south east of Treasure Town and east of the Black Marshlands and the badlands <strong>

Naruto, Treecko, and Froakie started their long test that would decide their fate if they either passed or failed. So far they have conquered 4 floors of the mystery dungeon and were about to make their way to the next floor until they heard a loud roar coming from above.

"Whoa! What was that?" asked Naruto

"Not sure" replied Froakie

"It could be the Iron king that rules this area" commented Treecko

"So most likely we'll have to fight him if we run into this Iron King" said Naruto

"Maybe, but we should avoid contact with him" suggested Froakie

Naruto and Treecko nodded in agreement as they headed farther into the mountain. Unknowing to them, they were being watch by someone or something as Naruto and the others continued their test.

Several floors later, Naruto, Froakie and Treecko were starting to get tired and hungry. They decided to rest for a bit to regain their strength. During their travelling, Treecko and Froakie learned a few new moves like Water Pulse, Iron Tail, Bubble-beam, Energy Ball and Double Team (The Uzu-Kemono equivalent to the Kage no Bushin jutsu)

"Man this test is hard" said Naruto as he lay against a large boulder

"Yeah hopefully…." Said Treecko until they felt something really huge move around them until it surrounded them completely.

Suddenly they were face to face with a gigantic iron snake as it glared at them before letting out a powerful roar

_**"SSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL"**_

The powerful roar caused the caverns to shake and causing Naruto and the others to fall on their behinds, "Who dares disturb my sleep?" roared the Iron Snake

"Sorry, we were just resting. We didn't know we were resting on you" Froakie apologized

Unfortunately the iron snake wasn't it too forgiving as it raised its tail in the air and then slammed at the ground towards Naruto and the others. Luckily Naruto, Treecko and Froakie dodged the attack.

"Guys I think we might have to fight this Uzu-Kemono" said Naruto as he took out a kunai that Toshin handed to Naruto before the test the previous night so that Naruto would have at least something to defend himself with during the test.

"Right" cried both Treecko and Froakie as they got ready to fight as well.

Then the ground below them started to rumble a bit and crack up as hole started to form between Naruto and the iron snake. Emerging from the hole was large Mole-like Uzu-Kemono that had metal 3-pronged claws and an iron piece that was some kind of head gear or helmet on his head that covered the top part of the head.

"Excadrill what is it?" roared the Iron Snake as it looked at the metal covered mole called Excadrill

"Lord Steelix, The tyrant Aggron has sent of the Meta-guards to hunt you and any of your remaining loyal supporters" exclaimed Excadrill

Then Steelix lay down next to Naruto and the other and said "Climb on, we have to get out of here" as it waited for Naruto, Treecko and Froakie to climb on to Steelix's body.

Suddenly they heard the sound of clanging and smashing metal suits of armor coming from end of the tunnel. "Come on guys, we got to get out of here" said Naruto as he leaped onto Steelix and then Froakie and Treecko followed shortly along with Excadrill.

Steelix dug into the ceiling as it climbed through the other floors until they reached somewhere near the summit of the mountain

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of the Mt. Ironhide Summit<strong>

Meanwhile on the very top of Mt. Ironhide, Toshin and Lucario were waiting upon a lone cherry blossom tree for Naruto and the others show up. The main goal of the test was to get to the top and retrieve a cherry blossom peach from the tree while defeating the supposed 'protectors" of the tree which would've been Toshin and Lucario under the guise to prevent Naruto to figure out that it was him and Lucario the whole time.

"Something feels off" said Toshin as he looked at his partner, Lucario

"The feeling is likewise, I had heard of a rumor about a criminal Aggron hiding out in this area" Lucario commented

"It's a possibility that Naruto, Froakie and Treecko ran into that Aggron" said Toshin as he hoped Naruto will be okay.

"I think it will be best that we go and find them in case they are having a difficult time" said Lucario

"Right, let's go. Also be ready to Mega-Evolve if you have to" said Toshin as Lucario nodded. Then the two of them took off to find Naruto and the others

* * *

><p><strong>Summit of Mt. Ironhide, Floor 2<strong>

After much travelling, Steelix managed to find an area that would keep them safe for awhile. Naruto and the other leaped off and then Naruto asked "Steelix, are you the real Iron King?"

"Yes I was until that criminal came and invocate the sacred law to duel for leadership of all Steel-affinity Uzu-kemono and I lost" replied Steelix

Excadrill butted in and stated "But Lord Steelix, that criminal Aggron cheated used a non-Steel attack on you and broke the agreement"

Steelix turned to Excadrill and commented "I know but the law clearly states whoever wins will be lord of Mt. Ironhide as it was created by our forefathers"

"So why is Aggron after you if you still lost" asked Froakie

"It's because he know, that Lord Steelix will return to challenge Aggron once he gets stronger but with this consistent chasing is interrupting Lord Steelix's training" explained Excadrill

"That Aggron is nothing but a big bully. You should claim your right as Iron King, Steelix" Naruto exclaimed

"Yeah, it was low-down and dirty what Aggron did to you and he broke the law which is much worse" stated Treecko agreeing with Naruto

"Wait!?" cried Froakie and then stated "What about the test, remember if we fail; me and Treecko get kicked out of the guild and you are sent back to the human world"

"Froakie's right, we have to finish the test" Treecko commented

"Dattebayo I know, but its un fair to leave these Uzu-kemono here under the rule of horrible leader. We have to stop this Aggron" Naruto argued

Treecko and Froakie looked at each other and then at Naruto and nodded "Right, we are members of the Wigglytuff Guild. Remember the Motto" said Treecko as he and Froakie joined Naruto and they started to cheer

***Insert Wigglytuff Guild Theme***

"_**One! Don't shirk work!**_

_**Two! Run away and pay!**_

_**Three! Smiles go for miles!**_

_**Four! Once you put a job on your team's list, and then use Take Job! That step can't be missed!**_

_**Five! Restock your supplies and rations before heading out on explorations!**_

_**Six! Before you explore, try to think about the moves you should link!**_

_**Seven! While exploring, don't you panic! Stay cool and calm, never manic!**_

_**Eight! Helping all Pokémon in need is an explorer's duty, indeed!**_

_**Nine! Do lots of jobs! That's truly the key! You'll reach Gold Rank. Just wait and see!**_

_**Ten! The money you earn is shared with the guild! That's the way our friendship will build!"**_

"Alright then let's go find that criminal Aggron" said Naruto

"Right" shouted Treecko and Froakie

"If you three are determined to help me reclaim my rule, I'm willing to help get to Aggron. He is near the top of the Summit" said Steelix who felt inspired by the trio

"Thank you, Lord Steelix" said Naruto as he and the other climbed on top of Steelix and headed off to find Aggron

* * *

><p><strong>Mt. Ironhide Summit Floor 5<strong>

Former Iron King, Steelix brought Naruto and the others to near top of the summit where Aggron was hiding out. Then Steelix roared "Aggron, come out and fight me for the right of being Iron King" as it echoed through the caverns

"You think he heard us?" asked Treecko

"I'm not sure" replied Naruto

Then the sound of thundering stomps echoed through the caverns as it became stronger and louder when it was close by. "Alright guys, get ready" said Naruto as he, Froakie and Treecko got into fighting positions

Then a large metallic bipedal Triceratop-like Uzu-kemono was right in front o them and then it let out a powerful roar

_"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"**_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

**Dun dun Dunnnnnn**

**Cliffhanger I know XP and I know its evil of me for leaving Naruto and the other against an angry Aggron and left you guys a 2 month wait for this chapter**

**Anyway just I decided to break up into two parts, so Chapter 5 whenever I have that will have the epic battle and the first showing of a Mega Pokemon and its kind obvious on who it is.**

**Also I posted a poll about the name for Naruto's brother and sister, so vote for your favorite names**

**Another reason is because of life and school, those two are important and come first before anything else. But I do have some free later this week so I can get a jump start on Chapter 5 next week**

**So enjoy**


End file.
